Las vírgenes prudentes pueden reconocer la voz de Dios
Querida hermana Muzhen: ¡Paz para ti en el Señor! Estoy muy contenta de recibir tu carta. En la carta, mencionaste que la venida del Señor está cerca, para ser una virgen prudente esperando y dando la bienvenida al regreso del Señor, intencionalmente lees la Biblia y oras más, y trabajas más para el Señor. Pero no te hace sentir entusiasmo con el espíritu, ni hace que tu fe y amor aumente. Te preguntas si eres una virgen prudente al seguir así y con ganas de saber cómo practicar para recibir la venida del Señor. Hermana Muzhen, su pregunta es muy importante para nosotros, los cristianos, porque todos y cada uno de nosotros queremos ser una virgen prudente para recibir el regreso del Señor y finalmente asistir a la fiesta del reino de los cielos junto con Él. Ninguno de nosotros queremos ser una virgen insensata abandonada por el Señor. Pero, ¿cómo debería uno practicar para ser una virgen prudente? Con respecto a este tema, hablaré sobre mi comprensión. ¡Espero que pueda ser beneficioso para tí! thumb|400px El Señor Jesús dijo una vez: "Entonces el reino de los cielos será semejante a diez vírgenes que tomando sus lámparas, salieron a recibir al novio. Y cinco de ellas eran insensatas, y cinco prudentes. Porque las insensatas, al tomar sus lámparas, no tomaron aceite consigo, pero las prudentes tomaron aceite en frascos junto con sus lámparas" (Mateo 25:1-4). De este verso, vemos que al esperar el regreso del Señor, las vírgenes prudentes tomaron activamente aceite en sus vasijas. Por eso, no serían abandonados por el Señor y finalmente irían a la fiesta del cielo junto con el Señor. Por lo general, después de leer esta escritura, los hermanos y hermanas pensarán según su imaginación que mientras leemos la Biblia, observemos y oremos, somos fieles al camino del Señor, trabajemos para el Señor y difundimos más el evangelio, estamos preparando aceite y somos las vírgenes prudentes al hacerlo. Y luego, cuando el Señor venga, nos deleitamos con Él. Sin embargo, ¿son las vírgenes prudentes aprobadas por el Señor las mismas que hemos pensado? Echemos una mirada retrospectiva a la Era de la Ley, antes de que el Señor Jesús viniera a trabajar, las escribas y fariseos anhelaban la venida del Mesías. No sólo conocían bien la Biblia, sino que también se aferraban a las leyes y los mandamientos, a menudo oraban a Dios e incluso viajaban por tierra y mar para difundir la obra de Dios. Si era como lo que imaginábamos, los fariseos que practicaban así estaban preparando aceite y estaban mejor calificados para encontrarse con el Mesías y recibir la salvación de Dios con lo que ellos hicieron. Sin embargo, ¿cuál fue el hecho? Cuando el Señor Jesús vino a trabajar, los fariseos no reconocieron que el Señor Jesús era el Mesías venidero, sino que guardaron el nombre de Mesías y resistieron y rechazaron la obra del Señor Jesús; finalmente, crucificaron al Señor Jesús y fueron maldecidos y castigados. Por el hecho de que los fariseos resistieron a Dios y fueron castigados, podemos ver que difícilmente califican como vírgenes prudentes simplemente leer más la Biblia, observar y orar, aferrarse al camino de Dios y trabajar más para Dios. Entonces, ¿qué son las vírgenes prudentes? Echemos un vistazo a cómo los judíos y los discípulos que siguieron al Señor Jesús lo reconocieron y lo aprobaron. Todos sabemos que la Biblia registra la historia de una mujer samaritana. Cuando oyó que el Señor Jesús dijo: "porque cinco maridos has tenido, y el que ahora tienes no es tu marido; en eso has dicho la verdad" (Juan 4:18). "Venid, ved a un hombre que me ha dicho todo lo que yo he hecho. ¿No será éste el Cristo?" (Juan 4:29). A partir de estos versículos, podemos ver que la mujer samaritana se dio cuenta de que el Señor Jesús era Cristo, porque sabía que sólo Dios puede velar por todo, conocer los secretos más íntimos del hombre y expresarle todas las cosas que hizo. Nadie excepto Dios tenía tal autoridad y poder. Entonces, cuando el Señor Jesús le dijo acerca de sus maridos, una vez reconoció que Él era Cristo. Por su experiencia, se puede ver que su sabiduría era que podía reconocer la voz de Dios y que una vez que escuchaba la voz de Dios, podía aceptar la verdad y así obtener la salvación del Señor Jesús. Además, podemos ver en la Biblia que las personas, como Pedro y Natanael, también reconocieron al Señor por sus palabras y lo siguieron. A través de estos hechos, podemos entender que el punto más crítico para ser una virgen prudente es poder discernir la voz de Dios. En Proverbios capítulo 9 versículo 10 dice: "El temor de Jehová es el principio de la sabiduría; Y la ciencia de los santos es inteligencia."* Obviamente, para ser vírgenes prudentes y dar la bienvenida al regreso del Señor, no basta con que pongamos atención a leer la Biblia, orar y trabajar más por el Señor. En Apocalipsis capítulo 3 versículo 20, Dios dice: "He aquí, yo estoy a la puerta y llamo; si alguno oye mi voz y abre la puerta, entraré a él, y cenaré con él y él conmigo". Muestra que cuando Dios venga de nuevo en los últimos días, Él continuara hablando. Entonces, es absolutamente vital reconocer la voz del Señor. Sólo aquellos que pueden reconocer la voz de Dios y tomar sobre sí mismos para recibir Su llegada son vírgenes prudentes, y pueden asistir a la fiesta del reino de los cielos junto con el Señor. Sin embargo, aquellos que no pueden reconocer la voz de Dios como los fariseos, e incluso odian y rechazan a Dios pero no lo aceptan cuando escuchan la voz de Dios, están condenados a ser abandonados por el Señor. Ahora, debes estar ansioso por saber: ¿Cómo podemos reconocer la voz de Dios? Una vez, leí un pasaje de una confraternidad al respecto en un libro espiritual. Compartiré varios principios para discernir la voz de Dios contigo a continuación. 1. La palabra expresada por Dios es la verdad. Puede ser la vida del hombre, suplir sus necesidades y darle al hombre un camino a seguir. El Señor Jesús dijo: "Yo soy el camino, y la verdad, y la vida; nadie viene al Padre sino por mí" (Juan 14:6). Y en Juan capítulo 1 versículo 1-4 dice: "En el principio existía el Verbo, y el Verbo estaba con Dios, y el Verbo era Dios. El estaba en el principio con Dios. … En El estaba la vida, y la vida era la luz de los hombres". De las escrituras, podemos seguramente decir que Dios mismo es la verdad, el camino y la vida. Entonces la palabra expresada por Dios es la verdad. Puede proporcionar al hombre de acuerdo con sus necesidades reales para que tenga un camino para caminar y pueda recibir provisión de vida. Mire atrás a la Era de la Ley: después de que el hombre fue corrompido por Satanás, simplemente no tenían idea de cómo llevar una vida, e incluso no sabían cómo adorar a Dios. Entonces, Jehová Dios promulgó leyes y mandamientos para guiar a los israelitas a vivir en la tierra según su estado en ese momento. Estas leyes y mandamientos son las palabras de la verdad y el suministro de vida más práctico. En el final de la Era de la Ley, el hombre no cumplió la ley y a menudo pecó. Si esto continúa, el hombre debería perecer bajo la ley. En ese momento, el Señor Jesús vino y trajo al hombre no solo la ofrenda por el pecado, sino también la nueva forma de practicar. Él instruyó al hombre a confesar sus pecados y arrepentirse ante el Señor, a ser tolerante, paciente y perdonar al hombre, y a amar a los demás como a nosotros mismos, y así sucesivamente. La expresión del Señor Jesús fue lo que los hombres en la Era de la Gracia más necesitaron y la vida de los hombres fue flexible. En los últimos días, ¿cómo nos guiará Dios al hablar? Hebreo capítulo 9 versículo 28 dice: "así también Cristo, habiendo sido ofrecido una vez para llevar los pecados de muchos, aparecerá por segunda vez, sin relación con el pecado, para salvación de los que ansiosamente le esperan". "Porque es tiempo de que el juicio comience por la casa de Dios" (1 Pedro 4:17). "delante del Señor, porque Él viene; porque Él viene a juzgar la tierra: juzgará al mundo con justicia y a los pueblos con su fidelidad" (Salmos 96:13). Y así, en los últimos días, Dios viene a pronunciar Su voz, ya no redimira al hombre del pecado. En cambio, Él juzga, purifica y salva al hombre de la esclavitud del pecado a través de la palabra de verdad. Creemos que esas vírgenes prudentes que están observando y esperando la voz del novio recibirán algunas revelaciones de ello. 2. El enunciado de Dios es la expresión de Su carácter, con autoridad y poder. Hermanos y hermanas, todos sabemos que, al principio, Dios usó las palabras para crear todas las cosas en la tierra. Tan pronto como Él habla, Sus palabras se vuelven realidad. Así como en Salmos capítulo 33 versículo 9 dice: "Porque Él habló, y fue hecho; Él mandó, y todo se confirmó". En la era del Antiguo Testamento, Dios le promete a Abraham que su descendencia será tan numerosa como las estrellas del cielo, y tan abundante como la arena en la orilla del mar, y se ha cumplido. Todo lo dicho por Dios se cumplirá uno después del otro. Esta es la autoridad y el poder de la palabra de Dios. En la Era de la Gracia, el Señor Jesús dijo: "pero el que beba del agua que yo le daré, no tendrá sed jamás, sino que el agua que yo le daré se convertirá en él en una fuente de agua que brota para vida eterna" (Juan 4:14). "Yo soy la resurrección y la vida; el que cree en mí, aunque muera, vivirá, y todo el que vive y cree en mí, no morirá jamás. ¿Crees esto?" (Juan 11:25-26). "¡Ay de vosotros, escribas y fariseos, hipócritas!, porque recorréis el mar y la tierra para hacer un prosélito, y cuando llega a serlo, lo hacéis hijo del infierno dos veces más que vosotros" (Mateo 23:15). La palabra del Señor Jesús tiene autoridad y poder. De Su palabra, podemos reconocerla como la voz de Dios, y darnos cuenta de que Sus palabras no sólo pueden mandar y gobernar sobre todas las cosas, sino que también pueden otorgarnos vida y verdad, y promesas y bendiciones, y aún más, pueden maldecir a aquellos que lo desobedecen y lo resisten. De la palabra de Dios, podemos ver que Dios tiene amor y misericordia sobre los que le creen y le aman; en cuanto a los que lo desobedecen y lo resisten, está lleno de majestad e ira. Por Sus palabras de maldecir a los fariseos, vemos que el carácter justo de Dios es intolerante a la ofensa del hombre. Cada oración de Dios contiene dentro de ella su carácter y aún más lleva la autoridad única del Creador. Todas las palabras que dice nunca pueden ser habladas por el hombre. En los últimos días, Dios juzgará a cada hombre de acuerdo con sus obras y pondrá fin a esta época perversa con las palabras llenas de su carácter justo. Si sólo estamos dispuestos a aceptar las tiernas palabras llenas de amor y misericordia, que están de acuerdo con nuestras concepciones, probablemente perdamos la oportunidad de recibir el regreso del Señor. 3. La palabra expresada por Dios puede revelar los misterios en la obra de gestión de Dios. El Señor Jesús dijo: "…de la misma manera será en el fin del mundo. El Hijo del Hombre enviará a sus ángeles, y recogerán de su reino a todos los que son piedra de tropiezo y a los que hacen iniquidad; y los echarán en el horno de fuego; allí será el llanto y el crujir de dientes. Entonces los justos resplandeceran como el sol en el reino de su Padre. El que tiene oídos, que oiga" (Mateo 13:40-43). "No todo el que me dice:' Señor, Señor', entrará en el reino de los cielos, sino el que hace la voluntad de mi Padre que está en los cielos" (Mateo 7:21). Sus palabras nos dijeron que Dios enviaría a Sus ángeles para separar el bien del mal, clasificando a todos los hombres según su bondad. El que hace la voluntad de Dios puede entrar en el reino de los cielos. Estas palabras expresadas por Dios son misterios del cielo y también son el resultado que finalmente se logrará cuando Dios salve al hombre y gestiona al hombre. La razón por la cual el Señor Jesús pudo descubrir estos misterios es porque Él es Dios mismo; Él es el Señor del reino de los cielos. Sólo Dios sabe qué tipo de hombre puede entrar en el reino de los cielos, es decir, la expresión de Dios puede revelar misterios de Su obra de gestión. Y esta es otra característica de discernir la voz de Dios. Además, el Señor Jesús dijo: "Aún tengo muchas cosas que deciros, pero ahora no las podéis soportar. Pero cuando Él, el Espíritu de verdad, venga, os guiará a toda la verdad, porque no hablará por su propia cuenta, sino que hablará todo lo que oiga, y os hará saber lo que habrá de venir" (Juan 16: 12-13). Por lo tanto, la verdad que el Señor ha expresado cuando viene nuevamente no es una cantidad limitada de lo que recibimos antes, porque Dios expresa toda la verdad que el hombre necesita para abastecer a quienes la padecen y sedienta de ella y hacer que toda la gestión trabaje para salvar al hombre conocido por todos. Las vírgenes prudentes seguramente pueden tomar este punto como la característica principal de discernir la voz de Dios. 4. La palabra de Dios puede revelar las mentes y los pensamientos corruptos del hombre. Por ejemplo, el Señor Jesús dijo: "Lo que sale del hombre, eso es lo que contamina al hombre. Porque de adentro, del corazón de los hombres, salen los malos pensamientos, fornicaciones, robos, homicidios, adulterios, avaricias, maldades, engaños, sensualidad, envidia, calumnia, orgullo e insensatez. Todas estas maldades de adentro salen, y contaminan al hombre" (Marcos 7:20-23). El Señor Jesús revela las mentes, los pensamientos y la naturaleza del hombre, para que podamos reconocer los pecados dentro de nuestros corazones. Dado que los hombres fuimos creados por Dios, aunque no conocemos nuestra corrupción en absoluto después de que fuimos corrompidos por Satanás, Dios tiene una comprensión profunda de nosotros. Entonces, sólo Dios puede revelar las raíces de nuestra corrupción y esencia de nuestra naturaleza, que nadie puede alcanzar. Al igual que los fariseos de la época, a los ojos de los judíos, son ellos quienes sirven a Dios piadosamente. Pero el Señor Jesús pudo ver a través de sus corazones que odian la verdad y aman la maldad, y los reveló diciendo: "¡Ay de vosotros, escribas y fariseos, hipócritas!, porque sois semejantes a sepulcros blanqueados, que por fuera lucen hermosos, pero por dentro están llenos de huesos de muertos y de toda inmundicia" (Mateo 23:27). La verdad es la luz. Cualquier oscuridad y mal se revelará en la luz. Un pasaje de la palabra de Dios dice: "Así como la luna siempre sigue al sol, la obra de Dios nunca cesa, y se lleva a cabo en ti, en mí, en él y en todos los que siguen las pisadas de Dios y aceptan el juicio y el castigo de Dios". En los últimos días, Dios expresa la verdad para juzgar toda injusticia de nosotros, y seguramente expondrá nuestra disposición satánica y corrupta que no podemos conocer a la luz. Si no poseemos un corazón que teme a Dios o un corazón para aceptar la verdad como lo hacen las vírgenes prudentes, es difícil para nosotros recibir la salvación de Dios en los últimos días. La voz de Dios es la expresión que Él le habla a la humanidad, y la expresión del carácter y el ser de Dios. la palabra de Dios tiene autoridad y poder, que no puede ser expresada por ninguna humanidad corrupta. La palabra de Dios es la verdad y la forma en que puede suministrar directamente la vida del hombre; La palabra de Dios puede poner fin a la vejez y abrir una nueva era, y aún mejor para descubrir los misterios de su trabajo de gestión; La Palabra de Dios puede revelar la corrupción del hombre y salvarlos para liberarse del mal. todas estas son las características únicas en su discurso. Si dominamos estos principios para discernir la voz de Dios, al escuchar la voz de Dios, no será difícil conocer a Dios. Hermana Muzhen, espero que la confraternidad anterior sea útil para usted. Que todos seamos vírgenes prudentes y busquemos con nuestros corazones y escuchemos la voz del Señor para que podamos recibir pronto la venida del Señor y celebrar con Él. Gracias a Dios por traernos tal iluminación de la verdad. ¡Toda la gloria sea para el Señor! Atentamente, Si'en Scripture quotations taken from LBLA. Copyright by The Lockman Foundation. Fuente de la imagen: Good News Productions International and College Press Publishing/CC BY-NC-ND 4.0 Enlaces externos * Misterios de la Biblia * Estudiar la Biblia